


Pundemonium

by 221Bornot2B



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Bornot2B/pseuds/221Bornot2B
Summary: I have a headcannon that Sirius considered himself the master of puns, much to the general dismay of anybody within hearing distance. This is a drabble about two scenarios involving that premise.





	Pundemonium

The order meeting was in full swing. At the front, Alastor Moody commanded the room. "We got a tip that Peterson may be supplying dark artifacts to Voldemort's forces. Officially, the ministry says we can’t do anything. Unofficially, I am going to have a few of my aurors tail him and stake-out his house to catch him in the act" he stated. "Black, you're with male Longbottom; Potter, you're with female Longbottom" Moody barked. 

James looked up, outraged. "Are you serious!?! I alw-" he started only to be interrupted by his friend's indignant cry.

"Hey! After all these years, most of which, might I remind you, were spent in the same dorm, I thought you'd know that *I* am Sirius. I thought our friendship meant more to you than that" Sirius sniffed and pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Wow Potter, frankly I'm appalled" Frank Longbottom retorted.

Sirius looked at his new partner and grinned. "This is going to be fun" he said dreamily as he threw his arm around Frank.

There was a collective groan among the order members, none louder than Lily Potter, Alice Longbottom, and Remus Lupin.

\--------------------16 years later--------------------

Tonks tripped over a chair and landed in Remus' lap as she tried to leave the Order meeting. 

Laughing, Sirius said "aww, you're anymphadorable!"

Blushing as she climbed off of Remus, Tonks glared at Sirius. "Don’t make puns with my name" she snapped, sending a stinging hex at Sirius as she left the room. 

Sirius sighed as he shook out his sore hand. "I miss Frank" he said longingly. Remus shook his head, clapped Sirius on the shoulder, and left the room.


End file.
